Military Invastion
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Where will Jean, Scott Storm and the rest of the Xmen crew turn when the military is turning against the mutant population? Find out in the 3rd story of second xmen series
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long but here's another instalment to the second series of my X-men stories. I still do not own the X-men but I do, however, own Theressa, and my friend owns Chelsy. More info will be given on this character in the story Finding a Family. I think this is going to be the fourth story but I don't know so for now just read it with an open mind. to all my firends: I will eventually get around to reading y'all's stories. I've been so busy that i haven't had time to write my own. So keep this in mind. **

**Chapter one**

Jean raced down the ally way trying to find a way out. Her heart beating as fast as a cheetah could run. Her lungs could barley get enough oxygen for her to breath. She and Scott had been running all night from the U.S. Military. The President not only called a state of emergency and placed every mutant under arrest for the actions of one but The government had found a desiese known as the Legacy Virus and it only targeted the X-Gene in mutants and it eventually kills them. Now, the Military had the virus and would use, and all ready had used, it on mutants who refused capture.

They came in the middle of the night long after Jean and Scott had gone to sleep. Scott could sleep threw any thing, that much she was sure of but she, on the other had, would have pictures of people's thoughts and dreams or what is going on outside her house. This only happened occasionally but that night it saved her life. She saw in her minds eye soldiers coming in a helicopter and their intense were to capture or kill her and Scott. They knew that the two of them were mutants and had at one time been part of the X-men. She woke up with a start and as she woke her sleeping husband, troops came in threw the glass stain window in the bedroom.

"**Jean, get down**!" Scott yelled as he took off his goggles and opened his eyes, full power at the in coming troops. While Scott did that Jean telekinetically put Scott's visor on his face and clamped it for him.

"**Jean, run!**" Scott yelled getting out of bed but making sure Jean was out of the room first.

Jean ran out of the room and hoped to God that Scott would soon follow her. She was out side before she looked behind her and saw Scott running two feet behind her but the soldiers were at the most five feet behind him.

"Keep running Jean, don't stop!" Scott said when he finally managed to get up to her side. Where are we running to? Jean asked telepathically. She was never able to talk while she was running because she always ran so hard.

I don't know that part yet Jean but we have to keep running.

What about the Mansion? Jean asked

You know as we as I do that wee can't go there. If we did the troops would not only catch us but find Logan, Theressa, the girls and who ever else lives in that house and capture them as well. I'm sorry Jean but we are on our own for this one.

Jean's legs began to hurt so instead of running she levitated her self off the ground for a few moments and then started running again.

When they reached New York City, the two mutants thought there would be tons of people there because it was nearing six in the morning and you could see the sun coming up just a little bit. What they saw was more troops and another helicopter.

Jean, get the heck out of here!

Jean looked at Scott, not wanting to leave him but something in his eyes said I can take care of myself. Go! So Jean ran as fast as she could and didn't look back until she saw a second ally way and went down it. She watched from her hiding place as two soldiers passed by. Evidently she was so far a head of them that they had lost track of her.

Suddenly someone put their hand over her mouth. Jean kicked her legs and moved her arms but didn't want to scream because of the near by troops. Finally, she hit him with a telepathic punch. The person fell to the ground and said, "Aww, why'd you go and do that Jeannie?" in a low whisper.

"Logan?" She replied.

"Yeah. Good to see you too, Red. Black Fox and Archangel are with me." Logan said holding his head and trying to get over the pain.

Theressa stepped out of the shadows and into what little light there was.

"What happened to the mansion?" Jean asked knowing that her friends were risking their lives being out here with her.

"The troops found it but we managed to leave just before they took over the whole building." Angel said sanding in between Black Fox and Wolverine. Logan was now standing but leaning against the wall. His whole body hurt and he felt like he road kill. Theressa had hit him telepathically before when they were practicing but that was nothing compared to what Jean could throw at you.

"Scott's been captured." Jean informed her friends.

"We know." Logan said still holding his head.

"Angel and I tried to save him but I got pumped full of lead and Angel's left wing is broken. So the only people who can fly are you and Fox." Wolverine told Jean as he was finally able to stand on his own feet with out the wall.

"Logan," Theressa said walking over to a swear cap and unscrewed it. "You know good and well that we aren't flying out of here because if we did we would be shot down with in seconds of our take off."

"Where are we going, Fox?" Jean asked finally breathing normally.

"To visit the Morlocks."


	2. Morlocks

**Chapter two**

Theressa dropped down into the sewer. Logan, Angel and Jean were right behind her as they came in one by one and Jean closed the hatch. She didn't know what it was about this place, but Theressa felt she belonged down here and that she was needed and even loved. Now, she knew that her father loved her and her girls needed her but they were growing up and didn't need her as much as they did in the past. Ever since Chris died she felt that a part of her died with him and maybe even a little bit when Xavier died as well. She felt that she had lost apart of herself and hopefully with the Morlocks she could find it again.

Where are the girls?> Jean asked telepathically.

Down here.> Theressa replied.

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was about Wolverine's size and had greenish color skin and wore brown clothes.

"Who's that?" Angel asked because when he had come down here the first time a woman had been where the man now stood.

"Caliban." Theressa replied to Warren and greeted the figure all in on word.

"I sensed you coming. There was no need to sneak around Black Fox."

"Who says I was sneaking? I knew you would e waiting for me, Caliban."

"Who have you brought with you?" Caliban asked looking at Jean and Archangel.

"Friends, mutants like us. Archangel and Jean Summers and I believe you have met my father Wolverine." Theressa replied to Caliban's question. She surprised Angel and Jean because she spoke to the mutant as if they had been friends for a long time but as far as they knew the two had only just met.

"May we enter, Caliban?" Theressa asked finally.

"You may." He replied as he stepped to the side and allowed them to continue down the tunnel.

They came to a dead end which Jean thought they were lost but Theressa knocked six times and the wall lifted up. As they walked in they saw tons of mutants moving about the place. Some, their powers had manifested in a way that they could not pass as human. Others could and yet they still lived beneath the streets as if they were rats searching for a home.

"Mom! Angel! Grandpa!" Andi said as she came running up to them to greet them and Mian wasn't far behind her twin sister.

"Hi, girls." Theressa said with a smile that only came from a mother's joy of seeing her daughters happy. She threw her arms around them and embraced them at the same time. Then the girls went to Logan and Mian went to Angel.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" Andi asked her mom. She had not eaten breakfast and now she wished she had. They had been down there for the past day, now almost two days.

"No, I'm sorry Andi but there were too many troops around for me to take anything. I'll go back up later and try again but I did bring you something else." Theressa moved out of the way, stood by her father, to reveal Jean.

"Antie Jean!" Mian cried in disbelief.

"Hi Mian, Andi." Jean gave both girls a huge hug and then everyone heard.

"It is good to see you again, Mrs. Summers." Everyone turned their heads to the left and saw Storm, Beast and a second woman who wore an eye patch over her right eye.

"Orroro, Hank! It's so good to see you again. I've missed you very much." Jean sad i greeting the two ex-X-men in the same way she had the girls. Then she moved on to the second woman and said "You must be Calisto."

"I am and I can only assume that you are Jean Grey, wife to Cyclops."

"How did you guys get down here and how long have you been down here?" Jean asked Theressa changing the subject. Wolverine answered Jean's question.

"Well, it all started when I had gotten up for a midnight snack and it was a good thing too because we wouldn't have gotten out of that place in time, other wise."

**_Flash Back_**

**_Logan sat in the kitchen eating hot wings and drinking the last of his beers that he had stored in the cabinet. He was almost certain that Theressa knew nothing about the beer but he could be wrong. After all she was his daughter and was almost exactly like him. As he took a sip of his beer he heard foot steps coming from out side and smelt the stench of men who didn't belong here but were none the less. Then to confirm his thoughts he heard P 90's being cocked and ready to fire. Wolverine jumped up and ran out of the room just before the troops tried to pump him full of lead. _**

_**Logan went into his daughter's bed room and woke her up. "Theressa, wake up!" **_

_**"What? Dad? What's wrong?" Theressa asked barley awake.**_

_**"We've got to go now!"**_

_**"What? Why?" **_

"_**Troops and their in the kitchen and probably everywhere else."**_

_**"Damn!" Theressa said getting out of bed and running across the hall to her daughters' bed room.**_

"_**Andi, Mian. Get up girls we've got to go!" **_

_**"Now, why?" Mian asked.**_

_**"No time to explain now let's go and no, Andi there's no time to change. We've got troops coming threw the kitchen window. Let's move it girls." **_

_**Andi and Mian both jumped out of bed and ran out the door and met Wolverine, Angel, Knole and Nethogent in the hallway. "We can use the passage next to your room Logan!" Angel said now that he knew what was wrong. Logan nodded his head and took everyone, except Theressa to the passage, which was discussed as the wall next to Logan's room. **_

_**Theressa ran into her room to grab her jacket and then ran back out and into the passage. "Where to now Logan?" Knole asked as they continued to run. **_

_**"Well, the way I figure it we'll go under ground for awhile. At least that way we can be safe from the immediate danger. The morlocks live down there too." Wolverine replied as they came to a dead end with only a swear cap at their feet. **_

_**"Who are the morlocks?" Theressa asked. She had been with the X-men a long time and she didn't even know what her father was talking about.**_

_**"The morlocks," Logan continued as he bent down to unscrew the cap, "are a group of mutants who can't pass as humans by any stretch of the imagination. They take refuge underground where it's safe from humans and the up coming war that I fear is all ready here." Logan lowered himself into the whole and said, "Andi, Mian you girls come down next, then Knole and Nethogent and angel and Theressa will close the hatch. T, link us together." As everyone followed Logan's orders Theressa closed her eyes and linked their minds together and then went down herself and closed the hatch. **_

_**As I was saying, Calisto was once the leader of the Morlocks but when she tried to take Cyke as her mate, and had captured Jeannie, Storm interfered and challenged her to a battle Orroro won and is now the leader with Calisto as her right hand. We've had this alliance with the Morlocks for some time now and it's about high time we used it. **_

_**End Flash Back**_

"Then we went up to the surface, not to long ago," Theressa said finishing the story. "And found you and Scott running but you were too far ahead and by the time we had caught up Scott was fighting for his life and you had run off. I knew a short cut threw the alley and that's when we found you."

"Theressa, we've got to find Scott." Jean said knowing that he could be dead by now but also knew that he wouldn't go with out a fight.

"I know Jean and we will." Theressa replied and then turned to Storm. "Storm, could I see Caliban for a moment? I think I have an idea as how to find Scott."

"Yes, of course." Storm replied and looked at Calisto. "You will go and get Caliban and the guard the entrance. You know what to do incase anyone comes." Calisto looked as if she was about to argue but when she saw the look on Orroro's face she thought twice and went to do as she was told.


	3. A Plan to stay alive

**Hey hope you liked the two priecious chapters. **

**Chapter Three**

"I won't tell you anything!" Scott screamed at the top of his longs as he was strapped to a horizontal be and a color was placed around his neck. He could only assume that it was to neutralize his powers.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Summers." Said a man whose voice was made of evil and there was not even the smallest hint of good with in the tone.

"Who are you?" Scott asked as the bed was, remotely, moved vertically.

"I am General Steve Tyler. I am in charge of the gathering of all mutants and placing them in jail or camps the chose is mine."

"Mutants are just as much human as humans themselves. The only difference is that we have an extra ability that normal people don't have. What ever happened to freedom, human rights?"

"Those things flew out the window when a mutant tried to kill a senator last week. She walked into his home, entered his mind and tormented him until he went insane. At that point the only way out was to die. So he found his fire place pick and drove that into his heart. You see, Mr. Summers, mutants don't have rights anymore. You are now going to be prisoners of war and you will either do as I say or die."

"Prisoners of war? This isn't a war."

"It is now."

**Beneith the Streets of Manhattan:**

"You wanted to see my Storm?" Caliban asked as he walked into the room the mutants had moved to.

"Actually, Caliban," Theressa said walking over to the man. "I was the one who called for you. Your power is to scence the presence of other mutants, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then, I want you to find the ex-X-men known as Cyclops, Scott Summers. We need to know where he is so we can rescue him"

Caliban nodded his head and then closed his eyes and searched for Scott with in his limited 25 mile radias. He opened his eyes and looked back at Theressa and then at Jean.

"I'm sorry but I could not find him. He must be out of my range or..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Caliban. He's alive and I know it. He's just out of your range. Thank you for trying, that will be all. You may go and relieve Calisto of her duty and retake your post." Caliban nodded again as he said goodbye and then turned to everyone else. "All right, we need to find Scott. Caliban couldn't find him so I think it's safe to say that he's no longer in this state." Theresa began to passsing; much like Chris used to do, and thought out loud to help with her thought process. "We will also need a way together. Want we need is Cerebro and the X-jet."

"Fox, the place is probably full of guys with P 90's and Bazookas by now. Even if we could get in we can't guarantee that we could get out." Angel said gently as Jean tended to his broken wing.

"Then we go in there with a plan. Any suggestions?" Theressa asked looking at Warren. He loved how she looked when her scar turned red. He didn't know why but there was something about her that he found attractive. He even thought he was beginning to fall in love with her but she had to have a husband somewhere. After all she had two girls and wore a wedding ring on her ring finger. He figured he'd either ask Wolverine or Jean later but for right now, he needed to try and come up with a plan.

Andi saw her mom come back into the main area, with the other X-men. She had her jacket on that she had grabbed before they left, so she, Mian, Leech, Knole and Nethogent walked over to her.

"Mom," Andi asked, "Can we go with you?"

"What makes you think I'm leaving?" Theressa asked her daughters.

"You have your jacket on." Mian replied.

"Well, I am leaving for a little bit. Logan, Jean and I are going back to the Mansion for the Blackbird and to use Cerebro."

"Mom, that place is crawling with troops." Mian cried.

"That's what I said." Angel replied.

"If we want to find Scott, which I know we all do, we need to use Cerebro and we will need to use the jet to get to him. It's not going to do us or him any bit of good if we know where he is but can't get to him with in 24 hours." Theressa was about to leave with Logan and Jean when Angel stopped her. "Who all's going?"

"Me, Logan and Jean."

"Why not me?"

"Because your wing is hurt and you need to sit this one out."

"Theressa let me go, please! I can help, despite my wing." Theresa looked at Logan and Jean.

**_What do you guys think? _**Theressa said telepathically to Logan and Jean

**_I'd say birdbrain's got a thing for you, T._** Logan commented.

**_Dad!_**

**_I think Logan's right Theressa. Why else would he want to come on a mission when he's hurt unless it was to make sure you came back in one piece?_** Jean asked. **_Let him come and you be the judge_**.

"Fine, Warren you can come. Girls stay here with Beast and Storm. If we can we'll come back for you guys." Theressa said walking out of the main tunnel with Logan Warren and Jean in tow.


	4. Questions

**Chapter Four**

"Theressa," Logan said giving her and everyone a startle. It had been quiet for awhile and Logan's sudden out burst scared everyone.

**_What?_** Fox asked telepathically. Even though they weren't on the surface yet she still wanted to keep quiet. She linked Jean and Warren with her and Wolverine as well.

**_Beast told me to give this to y'all. Logan put his hand out to reveal, three blinking lights._** Theressa turned around and picked one up after Archangel and Jean had done the same.

**_What are they?_** Warren asked.

**_Trackers._** Wolverine replied. **_Put them on your neck. This is in case one of us is captured. If that happens skip Cerebro and head straight for the Blackbird. Use the tracker devise in the jet to trace the signal._**

**_Great._** Jean said putting the device on her neck. Theressa disconnected with Jean and Angel from the main link and Jean created a new one with Warren.

**_Jean, whose Theressa's husband?_** Angel asked as they walked on the surface now.

**_Christopher Knight_**. Jean replied

**_Where is he?_** Angel hoped that Theressa couldn't hear him. If she could she wasn't saying anything.

_**He passed away a few years ago**_. Jean said remembering how Theressa dealt with that loss.

**_How?_**

_**It's not my place to say.**_

_**Why does she still wear the ring?**_

**_I don't know Angel. If you love her or like her in the least bit you will wait for her to tell you and not a moment before._**

Angel stopped the conversation right there and respected what Jean had just said.

**At the Military Base:**

"Mr. Summers, I will ask you one more time," General Tyler said trying to calm himself but wasn't doing a very good job. "Where is the X-men's hid out?"

"I don't know! The X-men broke up. We're everywhere now." Scott replied unwilling to break. "You have told me the same lie for the past five hours and I am growing tired of your game. If you don't know where the hide out is then where is the safe house?"

"We never had one." Scott informed the General. Scott had always intended to buy a warehouse or some building and use it as the safe house but he never had the money. They had hoped they would never need one but that hope was crushed when the soldiers came after him and Jean.

"Sir, if I may have a word with you?" said a Captain over the P.A. system. The general walked out of the room and into the observation room where the Captain was sitting. She stood up when he came over to her. "Yes, Captain?"

"Sir, maybe we should give him some water and bread. He's been in there for a long time with out anything and you've been torturing him with that stick and maybe…"

"This is an interrogation Captain and in order to get what we want we must do what we must and what we must do is to shock him and give him nothing to eat or drink until he gives us what we want. Is that understood Captain?"

"Yes Sir." She replied and watched the General leave and as soon as he was gone she walked into the room where Scott was lying on the bed with a bowl, a rag and a glass of water.

"Here, have a drink." She said helping Scott drink, for his hands were tied to the bed.

"You shouldn't be in here." Scott said knowing she would be I trouble id she was caught.

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Yeah, I heard the whole thing."

"I'm going to clean you up a little bit so this may sting." The Captain put the cloth in the bowl, mixed it around; making sure it was good and wet and placed it on Scott's side, which had the biggest wound. "Ahh!" Scott cried when she place the cloth on his side. "I'm sorry but it has to be cleaned. You don't want it to get infected." "What's in the bowl?"

"Water mixed with peroxide."

"No wonder it hurts."

"I said I was sorry."

"It's better than being shocked."

"I bet it is."

"What's your name?"

"Kristin Jones You can call me Kristen instead of Captain."

"Well, Kristen, why do you work for that bone head?"

"General Tyler? Well for one I needed a job and two because he's my father."

"Really? Why do you have different last names?"

"I married last year."

"Oh Congrats. You should probably go but before you do could I have another drink of water?"

"Of Course." Kristen said giving Scott the rest of the water.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Kristen picked up her thinks and went back to her station.


	5. Invastion

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Theressa, Jean, Wolverine and Archangel walked; quietly into the Mansion that only hours ago they called home. The four walked to the elevator to go to Cerebro, but Fox stopped in her tracks when she heard something behind her.

"Theressa?" Angel asked in a low whisper. Theressa put her finger to her lips and closed her eyes.

**_Dad, I'm going to search the place real quick. I'm taking Angel with me._**

**_All right. Jeannie and I will head to Cerebro._**

Theressa turned around and motioned for Warren to follow. She, then, established a link with him because he was screaming his thoughts at her.

**_For one, tone your thoughts down and two, I thought I heard something over hear_**.

As the two mutants walked, Theressa telekinetically opened the doors to search but found nothing.

**_Fox can I ask you a question?_** Angel asked

**_You just did but go ahead._**

**_What happened to your husband?_**

Theressa spun around on her bare feet and stared in to Angel's eyes.

**_How did you know about him?_**

_**I saw the ring on your finger.**_ Theressa's scar turned from red to a dark blue and her face softened a little. She turned back and they continued walking.

_**He was killed on a mission to rescue me a few years ago.**_

**_So he was an X-men? A mutant?_**

_**Yes, Yes. He was both those things and also a wonderful father and a good husband.**_

_**How did he die?**_

Theressa turned back around to face Angel, with tears in her eyes and her scare a deeper blue that before.

_**Angel I…**_ Theresa stopped in mid sentence and froze

_**What?**_

_**Someone's here!**_

Suddenly, Theressa turned around and saw four soldiers pointing P 90's at them.

**Angel get out of here?**

_**What about you?**_

"I said get the hell out of here!" Theressa never took her eyes off of the soldiers and it was a good thing because as soon as she opened her mouth, the P 90's fired. Theressa stopped the bullets telekinetically, which surprised the soldiers because they didn't expect it to happen. She was straining and Angel knew it. He saw her teeth clinched and her scar turned red.

"Angel, leave while you can!" Theressa shouted and Warren turned and headed for the elevator as Theressa had told him.

Suddenly, one bullet was able to penetrate Theressa's shield and it struck her in the leg. She fell and released the bullets which flew over her head. She grabbed her leg for a moment and then rage got the better of her. She telekinetically rose up and faced the four soldiers. Two of them were about to fire again so she gave them eacha telepathic punch and they were out cold.

"You mess with mutants, call them names and tell them they don't belong on this earth, you won't get much except a few angry evil mutants coming after you but if you mess with me, harm my family or my friends, I will prove to you that I am worse than Magneto, Apocalypse and Sinister. You don't mess around withTheBlack Fox!!!"

Suddenly, Theressa was shot at with a tazer gun and she fell to the ground out cold. A man, who stood in front of her, walked over and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive but barley." He replied, looking up at the man who had shot Theressa. "Sir, if we don't get her back to base, she will die."

"Very well, take her to the chopper." Two men grabbed Theressa's arms and dragged her out of the Mansion.


	6. Jet time!

**Chapter SIX**

"Angel!" Jean said when she saw Warren running down the hallway to catch up to her and Wolverine.

"Where's Theressa?" was the first thing out of wolverine's mouth, when he saw the horrified, almost panic look on Angel's face.

"She thought she heard something so we went to check it out."

"That much I know birdbrain! Where's my daughter?"

"We ran into four troops with P90's and they fired on us but she stopped the bullets."

"Then what?" Jean asked knowing there had to be more to the story.

"Then I left."

"You **WHAT**?" Wolverine asked pulling his claws out on his left hand and wanting to kill Angel for leaving Theressa alone with four troops. Logan walked forward until Angel's back hit the wall and neither man could move any further.

"Logan she was having trouble holding the four bullets back." Angel said trying to justify his reasoning for leaving Theressa alone. "That's all the more reason you should have stayed!" Logan said putting his right hand around Angel's neck and pulled his left fist back and was about to drive the claws into Angel's head when Jean stopped him telekinetically.

"Logan, listen to me, if she was having trouble holding something back telekinetically, she may have, very well,** told** Angel to leave and come find us."

"Why would she do that?" Logan asked all ready knowing the answer to that question.

"She was more than likely afraid that the telekinetic shield wouldn't hold against the bullets and she didn't want Angel to get hurt. Come on Logan, you of all people should know how she tries to protect everyone, including you."

"Fine," Logan said letting Angel's neck go and retracting his claws, "We've go to go back and get her, then." Wolverine said as he was about to head for the elevator. "We will but we need the jet first." Jean said, staring off into space.

"What? I ain't going after Cyke before my own blood, Jeannie."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Logan." Jean said trying to calm him and herself down as she looked him in the eye, "The troops and Theressa are gone. You said that if one of use got captured, the rest would head for the jet and trace the tracker signal of the person who's been captured." Jean said but when Logan didn't look convinced, she stopped trying to prove her point and walked off.

"Where's she going?" Logan asked hating when she and Theressa just left without any explanation.

"Probably to the Blackbird and Logan you know she's right. We're going to the jet with or with out you."

"You ain't leaving with out me."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm flying the dang bird."

Angel smiled and the two men went to the jet chamber.

**Five minutes later**

"Logan, slow down!" Jean cried from the back seat of the Blackbird. She hadn't even gotten her seatbelt on and Wolverine had all ready taken off. Angel was having a hard time staying in his seat as well. Just then there was a beeping noise.

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked getting annoyed really fast.

"Incoming message, Logan." Angel said looking at the screen. "you want me to play it?"

"Sure, what the heck." Logan replied

Angel turned the video screen on and played the message. It was Andi, who came on the screen. "Hey, Andi, what's up?" Angel asked politely. He had noticed how she really didn't like to be around him but he didn't know why.

"When are y'all going to pick us up?"

"Change of plans kid." Wolverine said still forcing the jet to maximum speed. "Yer mom's been captured and I don't know what her condition is. She has a tracer on and if westop for anything, I may lose the signal and any hope of finding yer mom 'er Cyke. Sorry Andi but yer gonna have to sit this one out." Logan hung up on Andi and continued flying the plane.

"Logan that was rude." Jean said

"It's the truth and sometimes the truth hurts." Logan replied to Jean

"You shouldn't have told Andrea about her mother." Angel argued

"Why not?"

"Because now she's down there worrying about her mother and there's not a thing in the world she can do about it!"

"So now you think you know Theressa's girls better that I do?"

"Is that why your mad, Logan?" Warren asked gently.

"Guys." Jean said trying to get their attention

"Hold on Jean, do you think I'm taking your place, Logan?"

"I don't want to answer you." Logan replied not looking at Warren and trying to make the jet go even faster.

"Guys the signal has…."

"Well, I do, Logan," Angel said ingnoring Jean even though what she had to say had something to do with the tracer signal, "I am not trying to take your place by any means. Theressa doesn't like me in the way I wanted her to and I have to accept that fact."

"She does." Logan said in a cooled tone. "She might not know it yet but she does."

_**Can I have your attention please!**_ Jean roared telepathically making Angel and Logan grab their heads.

"Thank you." She replied to their actions.

"Gosh, I hate it when you do that!" Wolverine said placing his hands on the wheel.

"As I have been trying to say, the tracer signal has stopped moving."

"Can we still find it?" Logan asked worried what the answer might be.

"Yeah, we still have it but it isn't moving any more. I guess they've reached the base. My assumption would be that if Theressa is in critical condition they will do their best to save her."

"But she's a mutant." Angel replied a little confused.

"True but they want answers and they want to find the x-men of above all things and if Scott won't talk, which he won't, then they will try to get it out of Theressa."

"But Theressa won't talk either." Logan reminded Jean.

"Also true but they don't know that do they. I just hope that they don't make her to angry and force her to do some pretty stupid things."

"Logan, look up ahead." Angel cried pointing to a white building in the middle of the desert.

"I see it Angel." Logan replied turning on the cloaking devise.

"Why would there be a single building out in the middle of no where?" Jean asked bracing for impact.

"Jean, as many missions as you have been on and you still have to ask that question? It's a bad guy thing and you know it." Wolverine replied making a rough landing.

"Scott lands it better." Jeansaid teasing Logan because he all ways say that Scott can't land a plane.

"Whatever, let's just get in there, yet your _hubby_ and my daughter and get out tails out of this joint." Wolverine said as he opened the ramp and walked down it to the mission that awaited him and everyone else aboard the X-jet.


	7. Military Base

**Chapter Seven**

"Sir, she's awake." The doctor called from the infirmary and while he waited for the General to make his way down to the infirmary, he looked at his patient. Her hair was short, dark, and had blue strikes on each short layer. She wore a black tank top and gray short shorts. The doctor figured the troops had gone into her home while she was asleep because that was usually how things were done but she didn't go with out a fight. When they brought her in she was out cold and had a gun shot wound to her right leg. The doctor assumed that she wasn't any older than 29 or 30 and he also noticed a tattoo on her right forearm. The green vine wrapped around her muscular arm as if it were a scared child clinging to its mother's leg for dear life. He saw her eyes linger and search the room but her head stayed still as did the rest of her body. He could only imagine how scared she must be and what pain her leg was causing her but all he could do was give her some thing for the pain and wrap up her leg and he had all ready done that.

When Theressa woke up she saw a man leaning over her leg, tending to her gun wound she heard him think _If the bullet had hit her any lower she'd be dead right now._

At that moment, Theressa realized that she had just had a telepathic leak. For some reason unknown to her, ever since she gained Xavier's power she hadn't been able to control her own physic abilities much less the late professor's.

Just then Theressa's eyes caught a man dressed in a General's uniform, walk in. His face was as cold as the ice that covered the landscape of Antarctica and was as stiff as the rock the Egyptians used to build that pyramids. By the way he looked he seemed that he had not smiled in years His hear was brown, gray strikes, cut in military style. He had a muscular figure and appered to be in his mid 40's early 50's.

"Who is she?" The General asked getting right down to business.

"I don't know sir, I'm not a telepath." The doctor replied

Ain't that the truth. Theressa said telepathically to the two men who were leaning over her as if she were some lab experiment.

"Who said that?" The doctor asked, a little spooked hearing someone inside his head.

_**I did, you two face dummy! **_Theressa replied, insulting the doctor.

"Looks like we've got our first telepath, Doctor." The General said, "So your powers are much like Mrs. Jean Summers and Charles Xavier, may he rest in peace." The General said sarcastically which made Theressa forget about her fear and her pain and her scar turned a fiery red.

"Who are you?" The General asked his face now five inches from her's. He was more intrigued with her than ever before.

**_I am who ever you think I am_**. Theressa replied but still gave no answer, **_Who are you?_** Theressa asked her tone lower than the General's but not for long.

"I ask the questions around here, miss."

_**Well, fine but I ain't gonna guarantee that I will tell you anything**_.

"Oh you will, my dear. You will" The general said in a tone that Theressa didn't like. Something in his voice told her that she was in for a lot of pain. He turned to the door where two young military men stood and said something so low Theressa couldn't hear it. The next think Theressa knew, the troops were taking her off the table and carrying her right behind the general as they went threw the door.

Scott was finally asleep when, "Mr. Summers, I have someone you might know." The General's voice woke him up. Scott's eyes opened unwillingly to see the General standing before him and Theressa right across from him o a vertical bed. _What the heck are you doing here, Theressa?_ Scott thought hoping his friend heard him.

"Who is this woman?" General Tyler asked pointing to Theressa

"I've never seen this woman before, General. Where did you find her?"

"In Xavier's School."

"Well, everyone knows that the school is no longer running. My guess is that she needed a place to stay so she snuck into the building."

Scott saw Theressa close her eyes and then let out a scream of pain. The General spun around to look at Theressa, whose nose was bleeding, and then turned back to Scott.

"You do know her, Summers. Otherwise she wouldn't have tried to contact you via telepathy. We have a very special lock on that collar of yours Mr. Summers. It's called the telepath lock and it does just what it sounds like. It blocks all telepaths from the person's mind who is wearing the collar. Now, give me her name and nothing more will come to you." The General said taking the shocking stick from a man who just walked in the room. Scott was beginning to get used to the stick that the General used on him as if he were a dog who kept wetting the carpet.

"No." Scott said telling the General that he did know Theressa but wouldn't tell him squat. The General moved closer to Scott, placed the Shocking stick on his side and turned it on to the normal level. Scott bit his lip so that he would not scream but every inch and every molecule that lived with in him wanted to cry out in pain.

Theressa watched in horror as the General torched Scott for information that he was unwilling to give up. That's when Theressa realized that the General had forgotten to put a collar on her neck. She closed her eyes and once again in her mind's eye saw the shocking stick. With her telekinetic powers, she ripped the weapon out of the General's hand and turned it against him. She opened her eyes once more as she undid the locks on the chains and flew over to the General , continuing to shock him with the stick as he had do to Scott repeatedly.

"Calm down." Scott said to Theressa careful not to say her name.

"No. This man has taken our home, our freedom, and now our lives and he deserves to be punished." Theressa took the stick, telekinetically, and began to beat the General with it.

"Help." Cried General Tyler. "Help!" He cried once more as he fell on the ground.

Two men, with P-90's, and a young woman no older than Theressa herself, walked in. The men tried to grab Theressa but she had a shield around her that they could not penetrate.

After the men kept on failing the woman stepped forward and said, "Let me try." She stepped in front of the men but still behind Theressa and raised her left hand in front of her body.

Suddenly, Theressa felt a pain I her head that wouldn't go away and one that she could not resist. She lost all concentration and fell to the ground grabbing her head in pain.

"Grab her arms." The woman said to the men, who followed her orders and restrained her to the best of their abilities. With Theressa on her knees the Woman moved in front of Theressa, bent down to face her eye to eye and said,

"Tell me where the other X-men are."

"Never!" Theressa screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to break free.

"Fine. Then I shall pry it out of you." The woman said closing her eyes, rising and sticking her hand on to Theressa's fore head. A moment past, Theressa screamed and fell over on to the floor.


	8. Hope fully she taught them well

**Chapter Eight**

When Theressa woke up she was once again chained to the vertical bed across from Scott. Her head hurt like heck, she had a collar around her neck and tears were rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked Theressa still unwilling to say her name.

"Scott, you can call me by my name now. They know who I am. They know who everyone is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Scott. I couldn't fight her. She was more powerful that I am, than Jean, than Xavier ever was."

"What happened?" Scott asked not understanding Theressa's wandering words.

"She read my mind to find out where everyone was and she succeeded. Now, Andi and Mian are going to have to fend for themselves because I was too weak."

"Stop right there, Theressa!" Scott said in a harsh tone. "You were not weak by any means. You simply couldn't fight that woman as you wanted to and she was too powerful for you but that doesn't mean you were or are weak. Although you didn't have to beat the General like you did."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if you hadn't let your anger get the better of you, we might have been able to talk our way out of this."

"What? Scott we can't talk our way out of this one and you know it as well as I. These men shoot first and ask questions later. I should know, that's what they did with me!"

"Fine but you just proved General Tyler's point about us."

"What's his point?"

"That all mutants are out of control and very dangerous."

"Scott, we're not going to get out of this are we?"

Scott was shocked by Theresa's doubt because this was not like her to doubt an escape or rescue mission. "We'll get out."

"Before I passed out I was able to send a message to Jean. I just hope she got it."

**In a vent in the military Base:**

**_Who's idea was it to crawl threw the vent? _**Logan complained telepathically.

_**I believe it was your idea, Wolverine.**_ Angel said, who was more cramped than anyone because of his wings. **_No, Birdbrain, I was the one who wanted to cut the guards we saw a new one but you said we should go threw the vent._**

**_Guy's I'm getting a message from Theressa I'll patch y'all in so you can 'hear' it._**

_**Jean, this is Theressa. They have a mutant who's more of a telepath than Xavier ever was. She's read my mind and knows where the girls and everyone else is. They will more than likely infiltrate the sewers next. Please warn them and if you can help them.**_

**_This isn't good._** Jean said

_**No duh Jeannie.**_ Logan replied to Jean's obvious comment.

_**Logan, I wasn't talking about that. I can't contact anyone back in New York because their out of my range.**_

**_Their going to have to fend for themselves_**. Angel said

Logan nodded and said,_** Let's just hope Theressa taught them well.**_

**As of right now I'm stuck on this story so i will continue it when I am un stuck. I want to show the military invading the tunnels of the morlocks but I don't know how. so if you have any ideas i'll see what i can do.**


	9. Morlocks

**Chapter Nine: morlocks**

Storm was speaking with one of the molocks when Caliban, tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew big and nodded her head.

"Hank, follow me please." She told Beast, who followed her to an area where no one else was.

"Orroro what's wrong?"

"Caliban believes that he saw soldiers in the sewers. I don't know how they know of this place but all that matters is that they know and we've got to get out of here now. I'll tell every one if you will go with Caliban and keep watch. Head back here if you see of hear anything."

"Okay, good luck."

"All right take everyone to my safe house not too far from here. You remember where it is right?" Beast said as he and Caliban along with a few others walked off to protect the fort. Storm nodded her head and walked over to the morlocks.

"Everyone please listen to me very closely." Storm whispered softly levitating herself high enough for everyone to see her. "We have reason to believe that the soldiers are now in the sewers. So we must get out of here now. We don't know what they will do to us if we are captured or how they got the information."

"Where will we go?" Marrow, a young morlock who was capable of using her bones, which stuck out of her skin, as weapons, asked. She lived beneath the ground because people didn't like her appearance and this was truly the last place they could hide.

"I know exactly where we'll go but for the sake of secrecy you will have to trust me and simply follow." Storm lowered herself and found the back door to the chamber they were in and before she went threw, Andi, Mian, Knole and Nethogent approached her.

"Storm, we'll stay behind so that you can get away." Andi said bravely even though she was scared to death. She was glade that her mother had gotten them out of the Mansion fast enough so that they wouldn't have to fight the soldiers but Theressa wasn't here and neither were any of the other older, more experienced X-men. So they would have to do this alone.

"Very, well but please be careful Andrea."

"We will." Mian said as they walked out of the chamber and into the tunnels that Hank and Caliban had gone threw. Mian and Knole were against one wall and Andi and Nethogent were on the other. Andi drew her claws and Mian did the same. They walked like this for awhile, until they saw four shadows dancing along the wall. Mian leaned over and saw four soldiers and looked at Andi, who mouthed, One-Two-Three. On the count of three all four of them lunged at the soldiers the soldiers put up a pretty good fight but not good enough. The first thing that Theressa had taught the kids was how to take your enemy's weapon away and then knock them down for negotiations and that's exactly what they did.

Although Knole and Nethogent just knocked their soldiers out cold, Andi and Mian grabbed the guns away from them, kicked the in the stomach which sent them flying into a wall.

Mian came up to her soldier and placed the gun on his back and said, "Don't move."

The solider listened although when you have a

90 pointed at your back held by a girl who has never shot an actual gun before, you tend to do what she says. Andi on the other hand took another approach.

She placed the gun strap around the soldier's neck and said, "Call your men off now or I'll kill you and your partner and then I'll go after everyone of your men."

"All right….but loosen…..up a bit so I can talk." The soldier said barley able to get out his words. Andi loosened up and the man reached for his walkie-talkie.

"All units, this is Colonel Roberts, stand down. I repeat stand down by order of Colonel Roberts."

"Thank you now, where are you holding the mutants you've captured?"

"I don't know. I just do my job and don't ask questions." The soldier lied and Andi tightened her grip on the man's neck.

"Okay…Okay…"

Andi, loosened it just a little bit.

"We work out of a building in the Sonoran Desert, just east of the New Mexico Line. I swear that's all I know!" Knole stepped behind Andi and grabbed the gun away from her. Mian put her' gun down but kept her claws on the soldier.

"Andi come on, we know where to go." Knole said trying to calm Andi down but he and Mian knew that that was very unlikely because she was so much like Theressa. Once you got her started she didn't stop until it was over.

"Yeah but how we going to get there?" Nethogent asked, "Wolverine took the X-jet and that's the fastest thing we've got." Andi looked at the soldier and thought of how he got here and knew that that was their way out.

"Maybe the fastest think but not the only thing we've got."

**A/N: Please review and I hope you liked it!**


	10. Holy World

**Chapter Ten**

**HOLY WORLD**

Theressa had been wide awake when the General walked back in with the woman who had taken the information for Theressa, telepathically. He walked over to her and said, "We went to the sewers."

"Really, I here it's nice down there this time of year. So did you go swimming or just sight seeing?" Theressa asked sarcastically. The woman closed her eyes and telepathically punched Theressa, who let a scream pass her lips.

"Every time you are sarcastic like that, Emma Frost will telepathically harm you in whatever why she wants." The General informed Theressa. "Now, when we went to the swears, there was no one there. You gave us the wrong information. Now, you will tell us where your friends are or you will die."

"How could I have given you the wrong information if Miss. Frost pulled it out of my head by force? She took the information from me and she took the right information too but guess my friends got a tip that they were under attack and fled for their lives."

"You gave them that tip?"

"No, not me. I was all ready in chains by the time I knew what you were doing. Someone else must have given them the tip. Someone who knows your plan. What is your plan anyways?"

"why should I tell you?"

"Because you are the bad guy and the bad guy always gloats about his plan. You know allows his prisoners on more piece of information before he dispossess of them."

Emma was about to hit Theressa telepathically, one more, when the General said, "No, I like your way of thinking, mutant. Perhaps I will tell you what is going on."

"Sir, I don't think that is the best idea. This is Black Fox. She has gone up against Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse many times and won. Do you not think this is some kind of tick?"

"No, Emma, I don't. She is a helpless mutant as is Mr. Summers over there. There is no one to rescue them from the fate that has been sealed for them. There is no danger in telling them my plan." Emma watched as the General walked out the door.

"So, Emma, why do you serve him?" Scott asked, tired of not talking.

"I serve him because I am the most valuable mutant on this earth."

Theressa and Scott looked at each other and said in unison, "He pays her."

Emma looked at Theressa and then Scott. "How much does he pay you?" Theressa asked.

"Enough."

"Why does he need you? He's got guys with guns that will be happy to kill a mutant on sight." Scott asked.

"Because…" Emma began and then thought about her words and why she was even talking to the prisoners. "I do not have to answer your questions." Just then the General returned with a machine that was waist high and looked like a metal form of a mushroom.

"What is that?" Scott asked. The General smiled as he leaned on the machine and said, "This, Mr. summers is what is going make this world holy again."


	11. Together or not at all

**Chapter Eleven**

**Together, or not at all**

"Andi, we may be able to get there but how are we going to get **in **there and out without being captured?" Nethogent asked once they were air born on the helicopter. Andi sat next to the pilot, Mian behind her and Knole and Nethogent in the back.

"Your just the bringer of bad news today aren't you?" Mian asked, "You actually think Andi would go into something like this without a plan to get in?" Mian's smile faded as she turned to her sister and she said, "you do have a plan right? I mean we're not going into this with out away to get in are we?"

Andi cleared her throat and lied threw her teeth when she said, "Yeah, sure I do." Mian knew that tone of voice Andi spoke in was her 'I'm lying threw my teeth' tone of voice. As she closed her eyes she contacted Andi threw their link that they've had since birth.

_**Andrea, you don't have a plan do you?**_

_**No not exactly.**_

**_So your just going to play this by ear?_**

_**Well, that's what Uncle Cycle does as you well know from our adventures with mom and from her telling us all about them.**_

_**Yes, yes he does play it by ear, which gets him into situations like this very one and you know that from talking with him and mom! I can't believe you don't have a plan. What am I going to do with you?**_

**_Stop worrying about everything. I think I may have a plan!_** Andi jumped up out of her chair and went to the back where there was a weapons closet and began to dig around.

"Andi what on earth are you dong?" Knole asked as he saw Andi pull out four sets of chains.

"What if the only way to get inside where mom and Cyclops are is to be captured?" Andi asked sharing her idea but not the whole thing.

"What, getting captured? Andi that's insane!" Mian said not agreeing with her sister.

"Insane but it just might work." Nethogent said thinking about it.

"Come on, you actually want to go in there hand cuffed, try and set them out? May I remind you that we may not come out of this alive?" Knole said siding with Mian.

"You didn't let me finish. We've got a soldier. We can put these on and pretend that he's captured us. Then we'll break free and search for my mom and Cyclops. What do you say? We're in this together or not at al!"

Andi put her hand out in the air and Nethogent placed his hand on top of her hand, telling her he would stand by her. Andi's gaze shifted from Knole to Mian. Knole and Mian exchanged looks as well and finally, Mian and then Knole placed their hands and Mian said, "All right, we go in but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Andi nodded her head as everyone moved their hands and she said, "Good, now everyone put these on."


	12. New Plan

**Chapter Twelve**

**New Plan**

Jean, Logan and Angel hadn't moved since they heard from Theressa. They weren't sure if they should got back and help the morlocks or stay here and help Theressa and Scott. Just as Logan was about to say something, Jean said, telepathically,

**_Logan um.. Theressa's girls and Knole and Nethogent are here._**

**_What? You sense them or something?_** Wolverine asked as a reply.

**_No,_** was Jean's reply as she looked out the vent gate. **_I see them. They have chains around their wrists and ankles. Andi in front followed by Knole and then Mian and then Nethogent. Their being led down the hall by a soldier, similar to the ones that attacked the mansion and my house._**

**_You think they would pretend to be captured in order to get in?_** angel asked getting into the conversation.

**_Maybe._** Logan replied, **_I mean that's how Chris and Cyke got me and Theressa out of Apocalypse's place that one time and then T's also done it at least once. Seeing as how Andi is like her mother, that's probably what happened. Just the same, Jeannine, link me to Andi and I'll talk to her._**

Jean complied silently and with in a second Logan was talking with his granddaughter

**_Andi, this is Logan. What the hell are you doing here?_**

**_Trying to save my mom. Where are you?_** Andi replied as the guard took them further down the hall way.

**_In the vent that you just passed._**

**_What is it with you and vents?_**

**_Well, we didn't exactly have a guard and chains. Give us a second and we'll meet up with you._**

Jean telekinetically moved the gate and dropped to the floor below followed by Angel and then Wolverine. The three X-men then came up against three soldiers, who were armed.

"Jean, can you do something about the guns please?" Angel asked as if he were coming up against a school bully and asking his friend for help. All the same jean complied by telekinetically lifting the guns and any other weapons out of the men's hands and pockets and molding them together to create a metal ball. Ahs then used the ball on one of the men. He hit the wall and was unconsus . Wolverine got out his claws and cut one of the guards up pretty badly. Then angel had to fight with his fists and finally won.

**_Man I was waiting for a good scrap_**. Wolverine said telepathically. Jean smiled as she telepathically made them appear to be soldiers.

**Further down the hall:**

Andi was going over the plan with Mian when a soldier whose rank was a Colonel, came up to the soldier who had them in chains and asked, "Who are these children?"

"Um…they are mutants and were captured in the mansion raid."

**_You wish_**. Mian said threw the privet link.

**_Shush, Mian! There's something different about this soldier._**

**_What?_**

**_I don't know._**

"Okay then but I'm taking them from here. General's orders, Colonel."

The soldier handed the chains to the new man and walked off to attend to other duties. Andi's heart began to pound. She didn't think she had to plan for something like this. Then again, Uncle Cyke always said to plan for the worst. Evidently, this was the worst and she hadn't planned for it.

**_Andi, what do we do now?_**

**_I don't know._**

**_Andi, Nethogent said that there are two more guards behind us. Could they be taking us to some mutant concentration camp? _**Mian asked with fear in her 'voice'

**_Gosh I hope not but I don't think so either_**. Andi said as they were led into a storage closet.

Once the door was shut and the light on the new X-men saw who their captures were.

"Jean!" Andi exclaimed without thinking where she was. Knole threw his hand over her mouth and then Jean linked them all together.

_Yes, Andi?_

**_Don't ever do that again!_**

**_I'm sorry but I had no other way of getting to you guys._** Jean answered.

**_So what happened in the sewers?_** angel asked getting a word in.

**_Soldiers came_**. Knole replied.

**_Yeah, we know that much. Some psychic pulled the knowledge of where you guys where out of Theressa's mind when she refused to give it freely_**. Wolverine said, commenting on Knole's statement.

**_Is she all right?_** Mian asked as Andi's expression asked the same thing.

**_Probably_**. Jean said shooting Logan a dirty look. She really wanted to keep that secret from the girls but now that the cat was out of the bag thanks to Logan, she had to calm the girls' fears. **_She's cut off at the moment but that may be because she could possibly have a collar around her neck that neutralizes her powers and that could be the reason I can't contact Scott either. For right now we need to concentrate on getting them out. Then we can worry about their health._**

**_What else happened?_** Angel asked Knolegetting the topic back on tack.

**_Well, Storm said that she would take the morlocks to another hide out but for the sake of secrecy wouldn't say where they were going. Andi, kind of volunteered us to stay behind and fight off the soldiers._**

**_Knole!_** Andi complained.

**_You did what?_** Wolverine asked, **_How many times do I have to tell you not to stick around when the bad guys come. You always go and find a hide out and plan._**

**_There wasn't any time to plan and I knew that if we could get a soldier to call everyone off one they wouldn't find anyone because that would give Storm enough time to get away and two we could get access to the helicopter. _**Andi said defending herself against her grandfather

**_Yep, you're just like your mother._** Logan replied with a smile on his face. He wasn't made at her but he stil didnt think the girls, Knole and Nethogent needed to be here.

Then Jean turned to Logan, **_Storm probably took the morlocks to Beast's safe house. I'm surprised it wasn't compromised yet. Good, glad everyone got out but now we've got to think of how we're going to get Scott and Black Fox out._**

**_Jeannie, I've got an idea_**. Logan said, _You and the kids get the hell out of here and head for the jet. Angel and I will get Cyke and Theressa_.

**_Logan, I don't think that's such a good idea_**. Andi replied before anyone else could.

**_It's the only one we got. Jean can make y'all look like soldiers so you won't get caught. Now, go!_**

Jean put the telepathic 'mask' up and they walked out of the closet and headed to 'inspect' the new jet.

"Why'd you keep me here?" Angel asked knowing that Wolverine was famous for performing missions on his own much as Theressa was capable of doing.

"Because I….. I may need your help." Wolverine whispered, "In case both Cyke and Theressa are hurt I can't carry them both." Wolverine opened the door, made sure the cost was clear and then he and Angel went to save Cyclops and Black Fox.


	13. Enemies' plan

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Enemie's plans**

"What do you mean make the world holy again?" Scott asked not liking the sound of the words 'holy again.'

"Well why don't I give you a little demenstartion. Emma darling, would you leave the room please." General Tyler asked his mutant helper. She nodded her head and left the room and once she was a safe distance away, the General turned his machine on.

Suddenly Scott and Theressa felt a surge of pain run threw their bodies.

"What the ...hell are you ...doing to us?" Theressa asked clenching her teeth together to avoid from screaming again. She looked over at Cyclops and saw that he was doing the same thing.

"I'm getting rid of you forever. This machine will rid the world of mutants forever. It targets the x-gene and turns it inside out."

"Your…messing with…..our DNA?" Scott finally managed to ask.

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. When your DNA is changed or tampered with your body looses track of who you are and what it needs to do. Your organs will shut down as you slowly die."

"I don't think so bub!" Wolverine said charging in with claws drawn. He stabbed General Tyler in the gut and then let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Theressa exclaimed. She wanted to go to her father and make sure he was all right but she couldn't.

"I'm….fine…..T." Wolverine said forcing himself up, raised one set of claws and slashed the machine.

Angel, who was told to stay in the hall way, came running in, helped Wolverine up and went to unchain Scott. Wolverine walked over to his daughter and unchained her. As he did he saw her bullet wound on her leg.

"Can you walk?" He asked still unchaining her.

"No but I can fly and yes, Angel I can make us look like soliders just like Jean did awhile ago." Theressa said answering Angel's unasked question due to a telepathic leak. "Let's get out of here!" Theressa said as she, in the air, and the other x-men, on foot, left the room and headed for the jet, leaving the body of the General bleeding on the floor.

Soon they found the jet and as Jean lowered the ramp, Scott yelled, "Jean, let's get the hell out of here!" Scott sat behind his wife who, once everyone was on raised the ramp and flew the jet home.


	14. Plans for the future

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Plans for the Future**

Cyclops sat on the front steps of the Mansion a few days later watching the sun go down when Theressa came and sat next to him. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts. Can't walk on it yet either but I'll be fine. Times like these are when I'm glad that I'm telekinetic."

"You get into see the president?"

"Yeah actually, I just got back." Theressa said, "I went in, telepathically froze everyone but him and we talked. He said that he never meant for anyone to get hurt. He was told that the mutants would be placed in a camp all there own and we would basically have the united nation of humans and a united nation of mutants. He recalled all the soldiers and they won't be bothering us for awhile. On the other hand, the mansion is a complete disaster zone. All the windows are shattered, there's bullets in the wall and the fridge, the doors were pulled off their hedges and not to mention the blood stains in the carpet from Wolverine killing some remaining soldiers when we got back. So you can see that we have a lot of…."

"I'm not staying." Cyclops yelled at Theressa knowing that she was trying to get him to stay.

"Okay." Theressa said in reply as if Scott had not yelled at her.

Scott sighed and said, "I'm sorry, T, I shouldn't have yelled like that but ….I just can't stay. I…."

"Still miss him?"

"Yeah and it hurts just being here."

"I know Scott. I miss him too."

"Not the way I do. I was the first X-man and Xavier was like a father to me."

Theressa placed her hand on Scott's shoulder and said, "Well, you and Jean can come back whenever you are ready. These doors are always open, Scott."

"Thanks T." Theressa got up, levitating herself a few inches above the ground.

"Your welcome. Oh, wait you can't leave just yet?"

"Why? You need me to fix your bike again?"

"No. Beast and Storm are still at Beast's safe house and need help convincing the morlocks that it's safe to go home and a lift back to the mansion. They've both decided to come back to the X-men."

"Can't you take Jean? After all doesn't that take a telepath?" Scott asked talking about convincing the morlocks

"Yes but I want to take you on one last ride in the jet before you leave."

"All right but I'm driving."

"Not if I get there first." Theressa said flying threw the open door. Scott jumped up and ran after her.

"Hey no fair!"

"Who said anything about me being fair?" Theresa yelled back at her friend as they went to go lend Beast and Storm a hand.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R**


End file.
